Pokemon: Sol and Nox
by bronyrex1
Summary: In the region of Anrotoro, there is a special effect that is had on pokemon. They all gain human-like characterics, to the point of many of them becoming sexualized. But that is not the point. This story follows the journey of Rex, as he aspires to become the pokemon master of Anrotoro, overcome challenges, and even discover a plot, tens of thousands of years in the making. RatedT
1. Chapter 1

"So before this story even goes anywhere, I need to get this across first and foremost. The region I live in is called the Anrotoro region, and there is a weird energy throughout the entire region which turns any Pokemon into a humanized version of itself. Because of this, there has developed a, let's say, mature, form of entertainment surrounding Pokemon in this region.

Now that that is out of the way, I say that it is time for introductions. Call me Rex Arruen, and since today is my sixteenth birthday, I can finally start my Pokemon journey. My step-sister, Harane Allue, set out on her journey last year, and last I heard, managed to get to the sixth gym. Not very far since in the Anrotoro region, there are eight gyms, and elite 4, grand tournament, and then a grand champion to beat before you can even challenge the Pokemon master of the region, unlike literally everywhere else."

"REX, GET DOWN HERE SO YOU AREN'T LATE FOR YOUR MEETING WITH PROFESSOR DOGWOOD!" My mom shouts up to me.

"I guess that's it for now internet. Stay tuned for my next upload, and until then, have a good one!" I exclaim as I end the recording and upload the first of my vlogs about my journey. "COMING MOM!" I shout down to her, grabbing my black pokeball patterned hat with a built in camera, put on my black and green hoodie, and rush down the stairs.

"Now I already put a quarter of your savings in your bag, and you can call me if you need any more." My mom begins as I eat a rapid breakfast.

"And I made sure you have plenty of potions." My moms Gardevoir says me with a smile. Now let me tell you, she is hot stuff. Not much different than a normal Gardevoir, but since we are in Anrotoro, she has more human characteristics, such as a set of nice, firm-looking, c-cup, almost d-cup breasts, not to mention a fine figure.

"I also put your birthday present in the side pocket, but don't open it until you have talked with Dogwood." Mom tells me.

"Fine mom. Love you." I say as I give her a quick hug and rush out the door, into my hometown of Satus. It's the beginning of fall so the temperature is starting to drop to chilly, and the leaves on the trees are starting to turn golden. "Ok, Camera on." I say as I press on the side of my cap, triggering the recording process. "Now to dash to the professors lab." I say to myself.

* * *

"Looks like I'm the first one to show up." I say as I enter the professor's lab, which is a mansion to say the least. I don't know how he manages to afford it, but he devotes his time to studying the effects of humanization on Pokemon and de-humanization of humanized Pokemon.

"Glad to see someone decided to show up." A voice says. I turn around and see the professor walking through the entrance behind me. He stands around 5'8" tall, with flaming red hair, cut short. He is wearing the trademark professor's jacket, and a bandoleer of pokeballs on top of it all.

"So I am the first one to show up. I guess that means I get first pic of the starters, yes?" I ask.

"Yes you are. So what'll you take? We've got three new starters delivered last night from the Campi zone down south. There's the grass type Dryon, the water type Nymore, or the fire type Saliar." He tells me before throwing three pokeballs off of his banoleer. Three Pokemon come out of the balls. The first one appears to be a young boy, clothed in what appear to be leaves, woven together to form a sash and a long loincloth. He also has short but shaggy forest green hair, and eyes and skin of a lighter shade of green. He was looking down and to the side, as though he was afraid to look at another living thing. The second, I can't tell what gender it is, since it seems to be a human body made of water, but with wings and a short demonic tail, also made of water. It's eyes were solid though, and looked like polished gems, and were pointed straight toward me, with indifference Lastly is defiantly a girl. She medium long hair, made of lava and drawn back into a ponytail. She had two feathers of fire coming out from behind each of her ears, and a one piece bikini of hardened lava. Her skin was deep red and her eyes were orange. She gave off an intense aura that even I could feel, like she was ready for anything.

"Hmmm." I think to myself, looking over the Pokemon in front of me. "I'll take Dryon. He's got promise."

He looks up to me when I say that, and with a gleam of hope in his eyes, looks away.

"And he's cute to."

"Now as per the law, all starter Pokemon are at or above the age of 14 as to meet the universal Pokemon age of consent. Now remember, not every pokemon you meet will be old enough to meet that age so be warned. Now on a side note, I am to be under the impression that this key your mom sent to me was for some kind of present of yours?" The professor inquires after telling me that useful bit of information.

"OH YEAH!" I exclaim, reaching into the side of my messenger bag, pulling out a small metal cube with a pink bow, secured with a lock. "Damn mom really didn't want me to open this present." I say to myself as I insert the key into the lock, which makes the entire cube fall to bits, letting a pokeball rest in my hand, along with a note that read,

I couldn't think of anyone better to watch my little boy as he grows into a true man on his journey. Have fun!.

P.S. I put condoms in the secret compartment of your bag.

"Dear Arceus mom." I say under my breath before calling whomever was in the pokeball.

"Hey Rex, ready to have some fun?"

"No friggin way. ABSOL!" I shout as I pick her up in bear hug. Absol is as old as I am, and hatched to my parents a week after I was born, so we have been best friends our entire life. Even though she matured before I did, as all pokemon reach full maturity for their evolution stage at age 14, we've been nearly inseparable. She also never leveled up past her fifth level, according to her. As for appearances, she has the trademark Absol crescent horn coming out of the right side of her head. Her hair was long and flowing, snow white hair. Her skin was black, and she was dressed in a tight, white vest and white jeans. Her eyes, ruby red with a sneaky glare to them. She even had nice breasts, somewhere between B and C, they were always firm-lookin, and especially nice looking in that vest she always wore. You could defiantly say that she was my first crush.

"It's nice to see you to King. Now are we going to go win us a region or what?"

* * *

**AN:**

**This story will have r34 in it, just to let all of you readers know. But, to keep it rated T, the r34 parts will be in a separate side story. Any plot relevant information will be summarized in the SFW version of this story. I am also game for a few OC's if people want to send them in, but as I have learned from my other stories, to many ocs doesnt work, so I will only take the first 5. Send me a PM if you want in on this story.**


	2. Let's do this thing!

"You bet we are!" I shout, giving my best friend a fist bump.

"Come on little guy." I say to Dryon, reaching my hand out the childlike Pokemon that I chose to be my starter. He looks towards me shyly, before his hand darts, almost faster than my eye could catch, and hits the little button on his pokeball, hiding himself within.

"Aww." Absol remarks. "He's cute."

"You bet he is. I wonder how he'll be in battle?"

"Why don't we find out?" A somewhat high but masculine voice replies to my rhetorical question. "But first, I'll need to get my Pokemon."

I turn around to see the source of the voice, and see what is probably one of the most confusing, yet epic, persons I will ever see in my life. The first thing to stand out, a foot tall, dark brown mohawk. The second thing that stands out are his gloves, which are rainbow colored, but the fingers are like metal gantlet fingers. By far the most bizarre fashion sense I had ever seen, but it was pretty cool nonetheless. He stands at 6'5" and that is not including the mohawk. His skin is somewhat pale, but with a hint of color.

"Yeah yeah Tyler. I got your Pokemon right here. Thank's for calling ahead to reserve one. Never had that happen before." The Professor says before throwing a ball at Tyler from his bandoleer.

"So what say you and I have a battle, eh?" Tyler asks me, holding his new pokeball towards me, with a glint of courage in his eye. "Starters only."

"Bring it on." I reply. Despite this being my first Pokemon battle with a Pokemon of my own, and a Pokemon that I only met today, I was overflowing with confidence. "Let's show em who's boss, DRYON!" I throw the Pokeball like I would a baseball, and in a flash of white light, the shy Pokemon is in front of me.

"This is perfect. GO! Saliar." Tyler commands, sending out the spunky looking fire type.

"Well this is perfect indeed. Dryon, you can't retreat back to your ball, so let's win this thing. Start with pound!"

Despite his apparent timidity, he moves just as fast as he did when he put himself in his ball. Dashing forward, his hands glowing a dull white as they formed fists, and in a green blur, connects with Saliar's ribs, with impact, but not force enough to send her flying.

"Grr. I think you cracked a rib." Saliar grunts. "What's next boss?" She asks with fire in her heart.

"Use ember"

"All right. Burn baby burn." She said, taking in a large breath, her chest swelling out, before letting out a huge breath, filled with flecks of flying fire. The embers hitting Dryon's skin and clothes, burning both.

Dryon leaps back in pain, but refusing to even give off a sound to recognize the hit, even with his clothes charring.

"Dryon, use leer then pound" I command.

The forest child jumps into the air with the agility that comes from a young body like his. He flips around, so his feet hit the ceiling and he launches himself off towards Saliar. He must have given Saliar a death glare since she literally froze in place, letting Dryon connect a left hand to her head. The impact sends her to the ground, eyes rolled into the back of her head, clearly knocked out.

"And the clear winner here is Rex." The professor says, ending the battle officially.

"No need to pay up this time. I'm sure we'll run into each other again in the future." I say to Tyler, reaching out a hand after recalling my Pokemon.

"I'm sure we will kid." He replies while recalling his fallen Saliar. "Good luck on your journey."

"Same to you." I reply. I then turn back to the professor and ask. "So what do you want me to do on my journey?"

"You need to at least get into the Elite 4 challenge. There is an area that can only be accessed by people who have been approved by three of the four member's of the elite four." He starts. "I'll need you to access that area since I was banned from it for 'breeding with the Pokemon against their will.' The charges were dropped as I was innocent but the ban stands."

"O Kay then. Well I think I'll be..." I don't finish the sentence because I dash out of the lab as fast as I friggin can.

* * *

**Rex: Why the fuck did you make the Professor such a creep?**

**BRex: Because this is a Arceus damned sexual story that's why. Deal with it. You're getting laid in the next chapter or two so shut up or I might delay that.**

**Rex: Sorry I asked.**

**BRex: It's ok. I didn't get to sleep last night. Stay tuned for the next chapter, whenever my college, sleep deprived mind can crank the chap out. Next time: To lay, or not to lay? I think you can figure out the basics from that.**


End file.
